


Getting Somewhere Fast

by shrift



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-25
Updated: 2004-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I got a full stomach, a car with a sweet engine, and a fully stocked garage, man. What more could a guy want?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Somewhere Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nestra for cheerleading, beta, and reminding me that there's absolutely nothing wrong with porn.

"Hey," Brian said when the door opened. "The movie over already?"

Dom leaned in the doorway, one elbow propped on the frame. "I don't believe it. You're still here."

"Yeah." Brian squatted next to the front wheel of the Supra and hunted in his toolbox for his wire stripper.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Dom asked, his wallet chain jangling softly as he stepped inside the garage. "You've been curled over that wheel well all night. You trying to prove something, or what?"

Brian shrugged. "Nah, dude. It's just better here than it is staring at the ceiling in Harry's back room. It's that or the Laundromat."

Dom raised an eyebrow like he didn't quite believe him, but Brian wasn't kidding. Everybody else had packed it in a couple hours ago, squawking their tires on the pavement as they pulled away, leaving Brian alone to work on the car. It was quiet in the garage. Warm. He got to play with shit he'd only _dreamed_ about as a kid. To tell the truth, Brian was halfway convinced that this garage was heaven on Earth.

"I got a full stomach, a car with a sweet engine, and a fully stocked garage, man. What more could a guy want?"

"Funny you should say that," Dom said, coming to stand next to him. "Tell me something, Brian. What _do_ you want?"

"What are you talking about?" Brian rose from his crouch and turned away to wipe his hands with a rag, which was mistake number one, because it left him open for Dom to blindside him. Brian slammed into the Supra face-first, clipping his chin on the driver's side door before he could get his hands up. He tried to push back, but Dom was there, pinning Brian to the car, one big hand on Brian's shoulder and the other clenching the waist of his jeans. "What the hell --"

"I said," Dom growled, shoving him flat, "what do you want from me?"

Brian's chin ached and he could feel his heart beating against the car, could feel Dom exhale against the back of his neck, and now was not the time to say the wrong thing to provoke Dom's temper. He had a 'hit first, ask questions later' kind of attitude, and so did his family.

So Brian lied through his teeth.

"I don't want anything from you that I don't already have, Dom."

Almost cheerfully, Dom said, "Wrong," and slammed Brian into the car again.

Mistake number two. Shit.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Dom was close enough that his mouth brushed Brian's earlobe. "You look at me like a man who wants something, _Brian_. You have since you rolled up to the store all those weeks ago. I did time. I _know_ that look. So I ask you again, what do you want from me?"

Brian clenched his jaw and hit the rusted door of the Supra with his fist. Thing was, he _wanted_ it to be true. He wanted to be able to say, "Hey, I don't want anything from you, man," to Dom and mean it, because the alternative was just... _nuts_. And impossible. Not to mention that Dom would probably beat his head in for even _thinking_ about it, let alone saying it out loud. But Dom wasn't going to move until he got an answer, and Brian knew it.

"Okay," he said. "Okay, so maybe I want something besides your respect."

"Yeah, like I been _sayin'_," Dom said. He was still too close, too close to a lot of things Brian didn't want him to know about.

Brian closed his eyes and thought about praying for the first time since he stopped going to Sunday School. "I want something, but I don't _need_ it, okay? And I won't ever ask you for it, so it just doesn't _matter_, all right?"

Dom chuckled, and his breath huffed into Brian's ear. "I decide what matters."

"Trust me, Dom," Brian said softly, "you don't want to know what I want."

The weight on his back lifted, and Brian turned around to lean against the car. Dom hadn't moved far. He was standing close enough to make Brian nervous, his eyes half-shut and staring like he could see through the back of Brian's head.

Of course, if he could do that, Brian would be dead already.

Dom tipped back his head and sniffed. "Lip's bleeding."

Brian touched his mouth and his fingertips came away red. "Shit."

"Thing is, I do trust you, kid," Dom said, cocking his head. "Why is that?"

Brian grinned and tried to defuse the tension with a joke. "Because you own me?"

Dom smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. "Yeah. I do."

Mistake number three.

"Hey, man," Brian said, keeping his arms loose at his sides as Dom suddenly crowded him.

Dom leaned in close. "I think I got an idea of what you want, pretty boy."

"Dom..." The rush of fear was like a hot flash, sweat blooming on his upper lip and slipping down his sides underneath his T-shirt. Brian took a deep breath and immediately regretted it, because Dom smelled like grease and Corona and barbeque sauce, and it made Brian's mouth water. "Come on, man. You don't wanna do this."

"That's where you're wrong," Dom said.

Brian braced himself for a punch to the gut that would probably make him puke up his dinner, but it never came. Instead, he got Dom pulling him forward by his shirt, Dom's mouth making Brian's lip sting as he kissed him. Dom didn't kiss like he drove; he kissed like how he wanted to _win_, hard and hungry, like it was the only thing in the world that mattered right then and there and forever.

Sucker punch could still be coming, but Brian didn't think it was likely to happen while he was sucking on Dom's tongue, so he relaxed against the car. Dom came with him, slipping his hands under Brian's T-shirt, and their weight made the car squeak on its blocks.

"That what you wanted?" Dom muttered, his dark eyes focused on Brian's mouth.

He licked the blood from his lip. "Kinda, yeah."

The lines between Dom's eyebrows grew deeper and his thumbs stopped rubbing the skin above Brian's waistband. "Kinda?"

Adrenaline had lifted off the top of his head and taken his brain with it. "Kinda had more to do with you fucking me, actually."

"Really," Dom said, rocking forward.

Brian was still alive and Dom was staring at him like he wanted to know what Brian looked like riding his dick. It made him feel a crazy kind of bold, just like he did when the NOS nearly wrecked the Eclipse. "Fucking me until I begged, yeah."

A low rumbling noise came from Dom's throat. "You beg?"

"Pretty much never," Brian said.

Dom nodded once. "I like a challenge."

Brian smirked. "I know." And then Dom was towing him across the garage by the front of his shirt, muttering something about punk-ass pretty boys under his breath. There were things he should have been saying by now. Like, what about Letty? Or Mia? Or _Vince_, who hated Brian enough as it was, for fuck's sake? But Brian didn't say a thing. He didn't want to, and he'd made enough mistakes tonight. And besides, he was a little busy focusing on the hand palming his dick.

"I make you hard," Dom said, sounding smug. He looked smug, too, his eyes gleaming like he'd just won a race.

"Could be the cars," Brian offered.

Dom snapped the button on Brian's jeans, jerked down the zipper, and pushed his hand inside. "_I_ make you hard."

"Yeah," Brian said, and sucked in a breath when Dom bit his jaw. Wide mouth, soft lips, sharp teeth, and a tongue that felt totally obscene. Dom pulled off Brian's shirt, and Brian just raised his arms to help, because naked was good. Dom sucked at the base of his neck and the meat of his shoulder before he spun Brian around and pushed him against the brick wall, his hand hot and big between Brian's shoulder blades.

Behind him, Dom unzipped. Soft, unmistakable sound as he jacked himself. Brian shifted restlessly, because he wanted to _watch_, but Dom just held him there with one hand and moved at whatever pace he damn well wanted to. Brian rested his cheek on the wall and looked to his right when he heard the squeak of metal. There were condoms in one of the drawers in the toolbox on the workbench. Made sense, Brian realized, since it was closest to the couch. "Come here often?" Brian said, laughing when he heard the stretch of latex. Dom covered Brian's mouth with his hand, pushed two fingers inside, and Brian sucked on them like he wanted to suck Dom's dick. His fingers tasted like oil and sweat and the chicken he'd grilled for dinner.

Unbuttoned, Brian's jeans were sagging off his hips, and it only took a yank of his hand for Dom get them down past Brian's knees. And then Dom slid his wet fingers out of Brian's mouth and pushed them in his ass. Brian dropped his head and braced himself against the wall, kicking off his tennis shoe and wiggling out of a pant leg so he could spread himself a little wider.

Dom licked the back of Brian's neck. "Slut."

"Fuck you," Brian said. "I'm as pure as the driven snow." And then Dom twisted his fingers in just the right way, the way that made him push back onto Dom's fingers and want to open up as far as he could go. The way that had him making that embarrassing noise in the back of his throat.

"Mm," Dom said. "Do that again."

The brick was rough against his cheek. Face was hot. Throat thick with want. Brain? Still missing. "Make me."

"Gladly," Dom growled, rubbing his dick against Brian's ass. There wasn't a racer in the world who wasn't a size queen when it came to what was under the hood, and Dom was big enough to make Brian forget all about how good it felt to find the Supra buried in some junkyard out in Sun Valley. His skin was wet from Dom's dick, a tickling, maddening kind of itch that made Brian need _more_. Something for his dick to rub against, something bigger than fingers in his ass. Dom pulled out his fingers and brought them back to Brian's face.

"Spit," he said. Brian did before his mouth could go dry. Dom wrapped his arm around Brian's waist, and the only thing that he could think of as Dom pushed into his ass was that Dom's bicep was almost as big around as Brian's _thigh_, and Jesus fuck that was hot. Dom's muscle shirt felt soft and warm on the skin of his back, scratch of hair on his ass -- Dom didn't shave everywhere -- and damn it, Brian's eyes were watering.

"Tight," Dom hissed. He smacked Brian's belly with his palm and then stroked his cock. "Breathe, kid."

Brian sucked in a big breath of air. Again. And again. The pain eased slowly, turning into that sensation of feeling full. Stretched. _Fucked_. It'd been years since he'd met anybody like Dom, somebody Brian wanted to hold him down and make him scream. He didn't want Dom to know that yet, though, so when he got his breath back he just said, "Been a while."

"Think that's gonna make me go easy on you?" Dom said, his mouth tickling Brian's nape.

"Easy?" Brian said, breath hitching as Dom squeezed his dick. "You go easy on me and I'll kick your ass, Toretto."

Dom snorted. "Yeah?"

"I'm serious, man," Brian insisted. "What, you don't think I can -- fuck!"

He closed his eyes when Dom thrust into his ass again. His spit barely slicked the way, and Dom grunted every time he forced his way inside, his hands on Brian's hips and using them like a steering wheel. It was good now, better than good, Dom was big and rough and he'd be feeling it tomorrow, and that was exactly what Brian wanted. Dom kissed like a crazy man, but he _fucked_ like he drove. Calm, cool, hard. In control. It made Brian insane. Made him angry, made him sweat, made him swear and try to screw himself on Dom's dick, because he wanted to _come_. And when that didn't work, Brian jacked himself, but Dom squeezed his wrist hard enough to bruise and dragged Brian's hand back to the wall. Dom used his weight to pin Brian like that, wide open and panting, and his dick standing at attention.

"Beg."

Brian squirmed around Dom's cock, his leg hair scratchy on Brian's thighs, and Dom made this soft, soft guttural noise like he was incredibly turned on, like maybe he didn't have as much control as he wanted Brian to think. And just like that, Brian was saying, "Fuck me. Please, just --

"You can do better than that," Dom said, but his voice was a little uneven.

Yeah, Brian could do better if it meant getting fucked through the wall. "Please touch me, Dom. Please. I need you to touch me. Please, I --"

Dom's hand closed over Brian's dick, and he fucked him a little harder when Brian moaned, breathless and high-pitched. The sound must have made Dom a little crazy, because he kept nailing Brian in exactly the same spot, the spot that made him twist and moan, "Jesus, Dom!" He could feel the urgent rush of it, the tension coiling, and between the big cock in his ass and Dom's thumb rough on the head of Brian's dick, it didn't take long for him to come all over the brick wall. Dom cursed right next to his ear and kept fucking him, slick skin slipping against skin. Brian dropped his chin to his chest and pushed back, gasping and high from lust. He squeezed his ass around Dom's cock. It made Dom hiss and squeeze Brian's wrist that he was still pinning to the wall. Dom buried his face in Brian's neck and came, and then finally went still.

A minute later, he was moving again, pulling out and smacking Brian's ass. Brian leaned against the wall for a little longer, trying to adjust to the sudden sensation of emptiness that was fucking with his afterglow. He tugged up his pants, turning around in a circle to locate his other shoe. Dom was tucking himself back into his boxers, the condom tied off and in the garbage can. For a moment, he thought about asking if that was wise, but if anybody on Dom's crew was going to be making an assumption about who Dom had been fucking in here, Brian probably wouldn't even make the list.

Which was the way he needed it to be, no matter what he might want.

He discovered his shoe halfway under the workbench and wiggled it back on his foot. Brian found his shirt on the garage floor and tugged it over his head. He needed a shower and a drink, his ass ached, and he was pretty sure he'd just made an even more monumentally stupid mistake than usual.

The idea that you could get wanting somebody out of your system by sleeping with them was a crock of shit, because when Brian looked at Dom, he still wanted to get on his knees and suck.

"Hey," Dom said, closing the distance between them to grab Brian by the back of his neck. He didn't look angry, just intent. Serious.

Brian was pretty sure he knew what was coming. "Yeah?"

"This never happened, you understand me?"

Brian wanted to hit something, but he understood. Sometimes it was just the way things had to be. Having sex with suspect would probably get him shit-canned faster than he could drive. Mia wouldn't understand. And Vince...

What he wanted didn't matter before, and it sure as shit didn't matter now. "Yeah. I get it."

"Good," Dom said, and patted his cheek. He slipped his hand over Brian's nape and pulled him down to kiss the top of his head. "Now go home and get some sleep."

"Dom," Brian said, and then realized he had no idea what he wanted to say. It was weird -- Dom was acting like nothing had happened, but not in the way Brian had expected.

Dom surprised him all the time, and that didn't happen very often to Brian. He didn't have much experience dealing with surprises that were _good_, and Dom was still waiting for him to say something, one eyebrow cocked and a smile on his face.

"See you tomorrow," Brian said finally.

"Not if I see you first," Dom said, looking Brian up and down with an expression on his face that said that the thing that had never happened here might happen again if Dom could trust Brian to keep it quiet.

Good thing Brian didn't kiss and tell.


End file.
